


Someone Drunk, Someone Stoned (Nirvana Covers The Hole In The Wall)

by spaceboyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bottom Louis, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Frat Boy Harry, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Louis, Niall is a Good Friend, Partying, Rough Kissing, Sassy Louis, Top Harry, greek week, neon paint is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyharry/pseuds/spaceboyharry
Summary: All Louis had to do was get good grades and get a degree. Hot, horny, and determined frat boys with bad pick-up lines and devilish smirks were NOT included in the college brochure.





	Someone Drunk, Someone Stoned (Nirvana Covers The Hole In The Wall)

**Author's Note:**

> If this is familiar, it's because it's a repost of a work I previously had on here. I'm going through a major reconstruction period, and pretty much every fic is being taken down, fixed, and reposted. There were some major changes made to this story, and it was completed. Thanks for reading!

When getting accepted to San Diego State University, I only had one thing on my mind, and that was to make the most of the quality education offered to me and to graduate in four years with a bachelor in chemical engineering.

I had the scores, I had the ambition, and now I had the scholarships to put me through till graduation.

Traveling from home in Minnesota to this exotic, bright environment was like moving to an entirely different planet. It could have been Mars for all I knew.

What I did not plan on, however, was getting dragged to Greek Week by my alcoholic roommate. All I wanted to do was get my schedule written out on the calendar and review my syllabi, but noooo, here I am on some nappy couch with a warm beer in my hand and a couple snogging against my shoulder, Niall nowhere in sight. 

As soon as we walked into the door of the hosting house, he took the drink from someone passing by and shoved it into my hand with a pat on the bum and eyes trained on a keg in the living room. 

I grimaced as a sweaty boy with a traffic cone over his junk brushed by, reeking of a pub.

It took me ten minutes to find a seat that wasn’t occupied by writhing bodies, and that ended up being a dingy corner of the dark lounge, where I’m pretty sure there was a threesome occurring on the pool table. 

I had about five minutes of peace -if you could call the thumping bass peaceful- before the first of a long chain of unfortunate run-ins with one particular person began.

The couple next to me was going at it, he must be a med student because she is getting one serious endoscopy, when he flailed his arm just a little too much and knocked the drink in my hand, spilling a bit onto my jeans.

I swore and scooted over, patting the spot with the sleeve of my jumper.

The boy must have heard me because he picked his head up and looked at me with glazed green eyes, dopey grin on his kiss-bitten lips.

He didn’t hold back on giving me a long once over, cocking an eyebrow suggestively. Which, that’s just rude considering he just had a girl laid out on the couch. A little respect, Curly. 

“Is your name Google, because you have everything I’m searching for.” Was the first thing out of his mouth, not even an apology, just a sorry excuse for a pick-up line. 

Surely his girl counterpart took offense to this, and… oh, nevermind she’s passed out. 

“No results found,” I mumbled as I stood up and walked out of the heated room, leaving Curly behind to nurse his ego and probably the rest of the beer I left sitting on the table. He may be cute, but I did have standards.

I barely made it through the house before Niall was back with me, handing me another beer and slamming down a shot of his own. 

He looked chipper as ever, bright eyed and bushy tailed. 

“Dude how much have you drank?” I asked, smelling it all over him. 

“Um, six or seven shots and at least ten beers. And there was this awesome fruity thing I funneled, plus a handful or two of vodka gummies.”

I stared at him with my mouth open, “How are you even alive right now, much less talking coherently?” I asked, partially in awe and partially terrified of this alcohol-immune entity. 

“I don’t get drunk, never have. Really high metabolism is what the doc thinks. Shot?” 

I declined his offer and he easily shrugged and took it himself, barely flinching at the sharp sting.

This boy was a pro.

Niall paused and looked at something behind me, then leaned in and whispered, “Louis, not to alarm you, but there is a God of a man looking at you like you’re his lunch. Licking his lips and all.” 

I groaned, already feeling I knew who it was. “Ugh, does he have curly hair and green eyes? Looks a little like a frog in the mouth?”

Niall nodded subtly in confirmation, conjuring a beer out of nowhere and drinking half of it in one sip.

“He’s already tried with me, I blew him off.”

“You blew that glass of tall water off? Boy, I’ll take him if you don’t want him.”

“You can have him.”

Niall grinned and handed me his empty cup, running a hand through his hair and then heading for his target.

I wondered about until I found the backyard, a relative litter and alcoholic free area, only a couple of stoned kids staring at a fire pit marring the nice greenery.

I stretched out on the bench swing in the corner of the yard and opened my phone, thumbing over my lock screen with a fond smile.

It was from me and Lottie’s most recent impromptu trip when we ended up at a lake at the Iowa border. We were both covered in water and dripping, smiling wide at the camera.

It was the week before I flew out for school, the hardest goodbye of my life

. My reminiscing was interrupted by Niall dejectedly sitting down by me, puffing on a joint I’m sure he snatched while the stoners weren’t looking. 

“Did you talk to God boy?” I asked, taking a hit for myself. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled, crossing his arms. “Then why do you look like a kicked puppy?”

“All he wanted to talk about was you.”

“Me? Why me?” 

Niall rolled his eyes, “Louis you are oblivious as fuck. You’re hot, like really hot. God boy just vocalized his appreciation. Most people just stare from a distance.” 

“They do not!” I insisted, cheeks turning red.

“Look up and two seats over from the right. Boy with black hair and a bong.” 

I followed his directions and locked eyes with the boy sitting there- clearly stoned out of his pants- but nonetheless looking right at me. He looked away after a second, coyly cutting his glance back and biting his lip. 

“Ok, point taken.”

“I’m not done, look through the door to the girl in the pink dress by the kitchen counter.” I looked again and met eyes with a brunette sipping on a straw, who flirtingly winked at me.

“Are you quite done?” I asked him, exasperatedly taking a long drag.

“Quite. By the way, I didn’t give God boy your number, or your name, though he begged.” “Bless you, my child.” He smiled, “I did, however, tell him that you’d see him tomorrow.”

I wrinkled my brow, “What do you mean tomorrow, we don’t have any classes?”

“Day two of Greek Week. His pledge is hosting it.”

“Niall Horan, I am not going to any more parties with you,” I said, dropping the butt of the joint on the ground and stomping it out. 

“Yes you are, you can’t resist my charm. Plus, tomorrow is a costume party.” 

The realization of what that meant dawned on me and I shook my head, stopping him while I was ahead. 

“Oh hell no.”

 

**************

 

“Hell yes!” Niall yelled, putting the final touch on my outfit, sprinkling a little glitter in my hair.

I scowled and tugged at the toga tied around my body, adjusting the golden crown on my head. 

“Niall I look like a Mount Olympus bus-boy,” I said flatly, fiddling with the blue and gold belt tied around my waist. 

“You look smashing.” He said, slipping on his flip-flops.

“And why do I have to wear a tight belt, and you get to flow?” I whined, messing with the belt once again. 

“Because you have a nice waist and ass, and I’m accentuating that. I have pancake booty, so I’m hiding that.” “I hate you so much,” I said, submitting to my fate of cheap liquor and cat-calls. 

“You love me. Now come on, free booze and hot people await us!”

*****************

This party made yesterdays look like a bar-mitzvah.

It was only 9:30, and there were about ten people already laid out in the front yard, poorly tied togas barely intact. Niall turned me to him and fussed with my hair once more before we went into the house, rubbing at the glitter encompassing the sides of my face. 

“The shine really brings out your cheekbones, maybe I should have been a makeup artist instead of a chef.” He said, happily smiling at his masterpiece. 

“Mhm. Go on now, you’ve got booze to drink and multiple people to woo!” You didn’t have to tell him twice. I got left on the side of the street, looking like I just got dropped by my medieval prom date. 

With a huff and a fixing of my crown, I followed obediently inside, ready to get the next few hours over with so that I could start working on next week’s homework. We haven’t even had a day of class yet, but I was damned if I’d fall behind.

As soon as I opened the door, the stench of BO and stale liquor flooded me, sending me in a time warp to a horrible party in tenth grade where I figured out I was gay. Involved some poorly executed snogging. I’ll be cringing until the day I die.

I barely made it through the foyer before there was a pair of arms bracketing me in, green eyes accented with black liner and glitter flakes across the bridge of his nose up close and in my personal space. 

“What’s your favorite sex position?” He asked that gruff voice of his, the lulling low timbre of it makes me almost miss the question. 

Well, that was straightforward.

I wasn’t falling for him that easy, no matter how much I just wanted to lean forward and kiss that frog mouth of his. 

“It’s called the Moon, love. You get 239,000 miles away from me.”

I smirked at his taken aback expression and patted his chest, slipping out from under his arm gracefully. 

_ You don’t have time to get involved, you have a degree you have to get. Stay focused Louis. God boy can’t be a distraction, no matter how much you want him to be. _

I snatched a relatively safe looking Pepsi off of the counter and found an unoccupied room of the house, set off from the main party. 

There were a few desks scattered around it, and beanbags strategically placed amongst loaded bookshelves. This must be there study lounge, and based on the thin layer of dust, is rarely occupied.

I grabbed an intriguing book on molecular physics and flipped it open, settling down on a beanbag and sipping on the possibly only non-alcoholic beverage in the house.

Let’s just say that I’m a clingy drunk and don’t want to seem like a child at some of my first college events. 

“Can I join?” Asked a timid voice at the doorway, a tall girl with dirty blonde hair and gorgeous features, and that’s saying something coming from a gay man. 

“Of course, come join the party.” She laughed and waltzed in, pulling a book off of the shelf, one hidden behind a few others, bookmark midway through it. 

She straddled a desk chair and flipped it open, tucking the mark behind her ear. “You seem familiar with the place,” I commented, making her grin. 

“My boyfriends a sophomore pledge, I spend a lot of time in this shit-hole.”

“Does your boyfriend have curly hair?” I asked, just out of curiosity. His loyalty meter doesn’t seem too equalized. “No, mine has got black hair, really short. His names Zayn.” 

“Oh, ok. The only person I know that’s a pledge here is a curly headed boy with green eyes, kind of an asshole. I’m not sure what his name is though.” 

She snorted and shook her head, “It sounds like you’re talking about Harry. Let me guess, he tried one or two horrible pick-up lines on you?” “That’s the one.”

She laughed and pulled out a cigarette, passing me the carton and a lighter. We lit up and sat there for a few minutes, just reading. 

“I have to ask, is he always so…” “Forward? Abrasive? Suggestive?” She finished for me, ticking all of the correct boxes.

“Don’t take it to heart, that’s just the way he is. He’s got some other person he’s literally swooning over right now, no offense. Wouldn’t shut up about someone named “Louis” last night after Zeta’s party. Came home with heart eyes and a hard-on.” 

_ Oh. Okay.  _

Her phone went off and she smiled, tucking her book back on the shelf and standing up.

“Duty calls, Zayn is trying to fight some boy over a match of beer pong. Needs a mediator. By the way, I’m Gigi.”

I took her outstretched hand, “Louis, a pleasure to meet you.” 

Gigi’s jaw dropped and she laughed, covering her mouth. 

“So you’re “hottie with a body.” She said, eyes crinkling. “I see what he meant. See you later, Louis.” 

After she walked out, my phone buzzed in my own pocket, nothing but an exclamation point from Niall. Bloke probably stubbed his toe and needed mommy to come to kiss it better.

Momma Lou to the rescue.

***************

Ok, so there’s a minor difference between stubbing one’s toe and breaking your nose in a fistfight. He was still knocking back drinks though, so he couldn’t be too bad off. 

Gigi was gently tending to a cut on presumably Zayn’s face on the other side of the room, smiling apologetically at me as I pressed ice to Niall’s face and told him to shut up when he whined.

Like a figurine on a cake, Harry was sitting on the edge of the beer pong table, one by one finishing off the cups that hadn’t been knocked over in the fight.

He grinned at me and swung his legs back and forth, scoffing at my now perpetually rolling eyes. I just kept looking back at him though. 

_ Remember Louis, player frat boy bad, college degree good _ .

“An idiot Niall, that’s what you are. How does one even cheat at beer pong? Now you need to apologize and then we can leave.” I lectured him as I rubbed at the drying blood on his face. 

He sputtered, “A true Irishman never apologizes for a good fight, especially over liquor.” 

“Either you apologize or I will rat you out to the dorm monitor about the scotch under your bed.” 

“Be right back, Louis boy.”

He tottered off to Zayn, best apologetic look he could muster with a busted face, and my new shadow loomed over me once more.

I swore under my breath and plastered on a tight smile, turning to look at him. 

“Can I help you?” 

He smiled and leaned against the wall, looking like an ethereal Casper in the king size sheets he was swathed in. 

“You must be the cause of global warming since you’re so hot.” He said smugly like he had actually accomplished something.

“Actually, it’s primarily because of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. Nice try though. Niall!” He looked at me from his shit-show of an apology, “we’re rolling out.” 

He gave me a thumbs up and shook Zayn’s hand, grabbing a handle of vodka off of the counter as he headed for the door.

“Pleasure, as always, Harry.Ta-ta for now”

************

It was finally here, the first day of class. I had spent the last two days preparing and nursing Niall’s busted face and wounded ego, feeding him compliments and ice cream until painkillers put him back to sleep again. 

Apparently, the shot to his face was also a shot to his masculinity and Irish pride. 

I had also been strategically avoiding Harry, who for some reason was around every corner and at every café with a smirk, pickup line, and snapback. His dedication was admirable.

Every time I saw him, he was alone, which I didn’t expect from the man-hoe of SDSU. He was a man on the hunt.

I jumped on Niall to get him to wake up, bright and early at seven, which gave me an hour to get to my first class of the day, my advanced mathematics course. 

“Bloody hell get off of me. My first class is at ten because I’m not a freak that enjoys watching the sunrise and other kumbaya shit. Get off my bed and out of the room!” 

“Good morning to you too, Niall. I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Lunch is nice. Go cure cancer. Bye Bye.” He drifted back off to sleep, sentence warbled and barely coherent. 

I ruffled his hair and left out, excited to learn something new.

Looking around the quad, I’m beginning to think that I overdressed. 

The majority of people that I passed were donned in sweats and t-shirts, while I had opted for nicer skinny jeans and jean jacket combo. Note to self, college kids in San Diego give zero fucks. 

As I got to the math building, I glanced at my watch and oh it was 7:05.

I sighed and sat on a bench near the door, pulling out my physics book and continuing on with vocabulary notecards. I was already to the J’s, and I started on these last night. Thank god I already finished the molecular biology ones.

By the time I finished with the R’s, it was ten till and the doors had been opened. 

I packed all of my stuff back into my bookbag and headed in, finding the classroom relatively easily.

There was no one in there yet, not even the professor. I sat down in the front and tapped my fingers, arranging and rearranging my pencils over and over again. 

As the minutes passed, three more people trickled in, all of them looking dead to the world and sitting at a table at the back, seeming like they’d rather be anywhere else.

Speaking of wanting to be anywhere else, that’s the only way to describe the teacher.

He came in like a train wreck, shirt untucked and doughnut hanging out of his mouth. “So, you all are the reason I’m up at the crack of dawn. Only five people signed up for this class instead of the noon-thirty one, like normal people.”

As he grumbled, he threw his messenger bag down and shoveled in the rest of the doughnut, clicking on the projector.

“Now, I’m here to educate the lot of you on introductory statistics, but I don’t feel like it right now, so here’s a YouTube video of a guy doing it. Enjoy.” I can already tell that this is going to be a long year.

“Based on my calculations, it seems that we’re simply meant to be.”

A  _ really _ long year.

***********

If Harry’s anything, he’s persistent. He spent the  _ entire _ class period trying to show off and get my attention, but I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

He had escalated from pick-up lines to poetry, haikus his material of choice for the moment. 

For example: “Louis, light of my life. Will you please have my babies? So hot fire feel cold.” 

A real Willy Shakes. 

The class was finally dismissed, but he just followed me out of the room and down the hall and out of the building itself, singing some song he made up about my arse.

Honestly, the disrespect nowadays. 

I didn’t have another class until noon, so I headed back to my dorm, and Harry followed right along behind me.

I’m proud of myself, I had an excellent comeback for almost every single one of his pick-up lines. 

“On a scale of one to America, how free are you tonight?” “North Korea.” 

“Can I have a picture so I can show Santa what I want for Christmas?” “I’m Jewish.”

“Call me Nemo, because I’m not afraid to touch the butt.” “Well then call me Cristiano Ronaldo, because I’m not afraid to kick the balls.” 

He backed off a little after that one. 

I finally made it to my door, virtue still intact despite Harry’s multiple attempts at deflowerment. I stuck my key in the door, and Harry’s hand made an appearance on either side of the door, framing me in. 

I turned around to face him, unamused expression intact, but he was still smiling easily like he hadn’t been shot down repeatedly over the past twenty minutes. 

“I’m more of a Summer man myself, but I sure would love to Spring into your room and Fall into bed with you.” 

Honestly, at this point, I was ready to give him a pity blowjob just to get him off of my doorstep. 

“I’m more of a Winter guy. I’ll ice you the fuck out.” With that, I dramatically pushed open the door and twirled in, locking it behind me with a click.

***************

“Louis, why is God-Boy sitting in front of our door and singing “You Belong With Me” by Taylor Swift?” Niall asked later as he pushed the door to our room open, letting Harry’s voice waft in for a split second before it closed again. 

“He’s just horny,” I said, making my thousandth notecard it seemed. 

“Ah, yes. I too sing Taylor Swift when I wanna stick my dick in something.” He deadpanned, flopping onto his bed. 

The muted warbling ceased and there was a knock at the door, then a slip of paper came under, stamped with a drawn heart on the outside. 

I sighed and picked it up, reading the crude handwriting. 

“ **Louis: Check yes for going on a date with me. Do a backflip for no.”**

_ Ah, yea of little faith.  _

I opened the door to see Harry sitting directly across the hallway, humming “Baby Come Back.” 

He stood when I walked out, grinning smugly. 

I handed him the note, and he frowned. “You didn’t check yes.” He said, scrunching his eyebrows. 

Channeling every last ounce of six years of gymnastics I had in my body, I executed a perfect standing backflip and landed facing him, flipping him off and shutting the door in his shocked face. 

Niall gave an impressed whistle, rolling to sit his head in his hands, feet kicking in the air. “Will you sleep with  _ me? _ ” He asked, promptly getting a pillow to the face.

***********

The madness continued on through the next two weeks, despite my Olympian rejection. Every day Harry just happened to have the same classes as me, and just happened to walk with me to my dorm, despite his house being on the opposite side of campus. 

Not going to lie, I was attracted to Harry. Extremely so. He exuded confidence and charm, but he was also a little geeky. 

I found out that his major was Aeronautical Engineering, which explained his having so many of the same classes as me. He was also a sucker for Marvel movies and had Chris Pratt as Starlord set as his lock screen. There was hope for him yet. 

“Loubear, guess what tonight is?” Niall sang as he shut our door with a hip-check, carrying bags from the local craft shop.  

He dropped the bags on the desk, bottles of glow in the dark paint rolling out and covering my lab notes. “It’s Lights Out night at Harry’s frat.” He said, laughing maniacally as he held up a [paintbrush. 

“Hell no, Niall,” I said, covering my face and rolling away from his bullshit. 

************

“Hell yes, I want to have sex with you!” Niall crowed as he fixed my fringe, careful not to smudge the drying dots on my forehead. 

I groaned in embarrassment and adjusted my shirt for the thousandth time. Niall had me in some tight black jeans and a sheer white button-down he whipped out from nowhere. 

The pants were bearable, but the shirt was left unbuttoned to practically my navel, and it hung off of my shoulder in the best looking but most annoying way. 

Niall had decorated my collarbones with a spray of paint, painting me like I was his Mona Lisa and he was my da Vinci. Niall himself was in completely normal clothes and simple paint, while I had intricate swirls and patterns traced across my cheekbones and jaw. 

“Thank me after you’ve had a good dicking,” Niall said simply, making me choke in shock. My roommate had zero filters.

**************

This partier was wilder than Greek Night. All bets were off and there were no rules as people writhed together in various states of undress, paint smearing together and creating a psychedelic swirl. 

Harry stole the show, though. 

He was almost entirely naked, in just a tiny pair of boxer briefs that shone white under the blue lighting of the UV lamps. He had glowing handprints and dripping trails of paint all down his torso, and he had bold stripes across his cheeks and down the column of his throat. I wanted to lick them. 

_ You want to what the fuck Louis? Get. Yourself. Together. Man. _

Harry laughed loudly at something Zayn said and his teeth glinted in the lighting, bright against his tanned skin and you know what? Fuck everything. 

I took a shot off of a tray being passed around and grimaced around it, fidgeting once more with my shirt before I walked over towards Harry, hoping that Niall’s beautification paid off. 

Based on Harry’s reaction to seeing me, I’ll say that it did. 

I caught his eye and he drifted off mid-joke with Zayn, eyes tracing over my body with an appreciative gaze. 

He patted Zayn on the shoulder and left him, walking over through the crowds of people, winding through them effortlessly. Harry was in his element. 

“My, my Louis. Looking ravishing tonight, aren’t we?” He asked, smoothly putting an arm across my shoulders and looking at me with his ethereal green eyes. 

“Looking to get ravished, Harry,” I replied earnestly, and in an instant, he lost his suave and nonchalant appearance. 

“Really?” He squeaked, staring at me with those Bambi's eyes.

I smirked and pulled him after me to the dance floor, swinging my hips as I walked. I heard him mumble a swear behind me and it took all I had not to laugh. 

When Harry dances, he dances dirtily. Within moments of joining the bodies on the dancefloor, he had me pressed against his front, hips grinding into mine as we moved to the filthy beat, his hot breath fanning out over my ear and skittering across my collarbone. 

The song changed tempo and I did too, grinding back with abandon, fingers laced with Harry’s on my hips. “Fuck baby.” He groaned into my ear and I looked back at him with a grin. It probably wasn't helping him, only wearing underwear and all.

I flipped to face him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. My lips met his in a hot clash of teeth and tongue, the weeks worth of sexual tension being released in one proper snog. 

I found myself pressed against some piece of furniture as Harry controlled the kiss, grinding against me as he took my bottom lip between his teeth and  _ tugged _ . 

He let go and looked at me breathlessly, eyes wild and Harry all over the place. “We should-” “Yeah.” 

He took my hand pulled me behind him up the stairs of the house and down the hall to a closed door, opening it and tugging me in after him. 

Honestly, the bedroom looked more like mine in eighth grade than that of the big and bad Mister Harry Styles, playboy extraordinaire. There was a Loki poster above his bed, models of airplanes scattered around the room, and a beanbag chair next to a shelf of comic books. It was all rather endearing. 

_ No time for nerd talk, there were asses to be groped, dammit Louis.  _

It was a struggle to walk and get naked all the while maintaining constant full-body contact, but somehow we got it done. 

I ended up on my back on his bed, legs wrapped around Harry’s back as he made a mess of Niall’s careful designs, the paint smearing into a glowing second skin. Harry left my lips and kissed his way down to my throat, and I moaned as his teeth dug lightly into my pulse point. 

“Fucking get on with it, Harry,” I whined as he gave me my at least fifth hickey, neck throbbing from the assault. 

He grunted and let up some, only to reach over and slap his nightstand until he made contact with a bottle of lube and a condom. As he opened the bottle and clumsily poured some onto his fingers, his lips never let up, continuously licking, biting, and sucking. I was so distracted by his tongue tracing my collarbone that the first finger nudging at my hole was barely acknowledged. It slipped in easily, and I could feel the length of his finger as he worked to open me up.

I groaned as he added a second finger, my noises swallowed by his mouth as he scissored the digits. 

He pulled back his hand and I gave an annoyed huff, making him giggle while he drizzled lube over his hard cock. I started to roll my eyes at his childishness at this specific moment, but my eyes just rolled on back as he pushed in slowly, girth stretching me considerably. I hissed at the burn but distracted myself by leaning my head up to make my own bruises on Harry’s neck, the tang of the paint sharp on my tongue. 

Harry finally bottomed out and groaned, flexing his hips minutely. I threw my head back at the good ache and dug my nails into his back as he started to pick up the pace, each thrust resulting in his hips meeting mine, the sharp sound loud in the large room.

Harry twisted his hips just so and had me moaning freely, one hand knotted in his hair and the other creating sharp lines down the flexing planes of his back. “Fuck Louis, you don’t know how bad I’ve wanted to do this,” Harry grunted into my shoulder, driving in a particularly harsh thrust that had me gasping. 

“Based on the- fuck- based on the amount of effort you’ve put into wooing me, I fucking believe you.” I said, panting around the words while the pleasure in my gut skyrocketed.  

“Gonna take you out, properly date you after this,” Harry said, eyes screwing up. 

“Wine and dine the fuck outta me, Styles.” 

Harry moaned and dropped his head onto my shoulder, his weight balanced on his forearms as he thrust thrice more and came with a deep grunt, hips shifting weakly as he rode out his orgasm, He pulled out with a sigh and stripped off the condom, dropping it into the wastebasket by the bed. 

He latched his lips onto mine once more and his massive hand found its way to my cock, only stroking a few times before I too came, whining embarrassingly high-pitched as I did so. 

I blinked my eyes to clear the haze, and I looked to see Harry sitting on his heels by my waist, biting his lip to hold back laughter. He snorted once and his eyes glittered. 

“The fuck’s so funny, Harold?” I asked defensively, albeit sluggishly, body heavy from my orgasm still. 

“Your dick is glowing.” He squeaked out before falling into full-blown cackles, throwing his head back to laugh. 

I looked down and yeah, it kinda was. 

That led to me having a fit of eye-watering, stomach hurting laughter. I’m sure this would be a sight to walk in on. Two guys, butt naked, covered in paint and jizz, laughing at a faintly glowing cock like it was its own comedy show. 

Harry finally settled down enough to flop next to me, wiping his hand off on a shirt draped across the nightstand. He spread his arm out and I laid my head on it, eyes still watery from the laughing. 

“Y’know Harry,” I said as I hooked a leg across his, looking up at his red and pink and green and blue and every other color cheeks. “I’m glad you used your shitty pick-up lines on me.”

He grinned and looked down, batting his eyelashes, “They were pretty bad, weren’t they?” 

I nodded and patted his chest, “The absolute worst.” 

He scoffed and raised an eyebrow, “I’d like to see you do better.” 

“Alright,” I said, taking the challenge. I sat up and threw my leg over his waist, straddling him as I thought over what to say. 

_ I’ve got this in the bag. _

“Let’s play Titanic,” I said, arching my back so I was bracing my hands on his shoulders. “You be the iceberg,” I leaned down so that my lips brushed the shell of his ear as I spoke, “And I’ll go down.” 

I pulled back and bit my lip, looking at him expectantly. He looked at me hard for a second, then grabbed my hips and flipped me onto my back once more, making himself a home between my thighs. 

“You win, time for round two.”

And three, and four. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, anyone else here for Frat!Harry? I know I am, Tour had been feeding us with so many Uni vibes. Let me know what you thought!


End file.
